


Stubble Trouble

by ColePike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Facial Hair, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Peach Fuzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColePike/pseuds/ColePike
Summary: ‘Cas, you’re gonna have to stop growing your beard. If you get anymore handsome, I’m going to want to fuck you.’





	Stubble Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



Dean and Cas were almost at their sixth month anniversary as roommates. The pair became friends during university through Sam and decided to upgrade their friendship after graduation because of their steadily declining bank balances. Dean was all too keen on the idea, as he had been sporting a crush on the shorter for a while now.

Dean had a giant weight lifted off his shoulders when he finally admitted to himself that he liked- no, loved dick. Only for it all to come crushing back down when he realised he loved a certain someone’s dick in particular. Unfortunately for Dean, they were both so socially awkward and emotionally constipated that Dean could not tell if their occasional cuddles on the couch were not strictly platonic or just a desire for any form of intimacy that had been missing from their lives, almost since the time they met each other.

Dean jumped at the chance to live with Cas, imagining all the cute domestic moments they would have, only to realise that this was actually torture. Experiencing the very thing he could not have. Not that it shied him away from any extra flirting. How could he resist when Cas’s face would light up to a similar shade of cherry pie. Which, incidentally, happened to be his favourite flavour.

Dean’s thoughts of Cas’s blushing face were interrupted by the unlocking of the bathroom door. A lock Dean didn’t particularly appreciate as he couldn’t have any totally, sincere, accidental, awkward encounters like ‘accidentally’ walking in on someone in the shower. Or even the other way around. Dean had to quickly remind himself that he was a perverted sicko.

Nothing much could be done with his perverted sicko thoughts, though, because Cas had, once again, walked out with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Dean had to press his lips together to physically supress a moan.

Cas, for some reason completely beyond Deans rational brain, had taken to running and had quite the body to show for it. Toned in all the right places without being too muscular. Dean hoped he wasn’t biased in saying that it was completely his style. 

This was nothing though. Not at the moment.

This could not even compare.

For whatever ever reason, that Dean would forever thank God and Jesus himself for, Cas hadn’t been shaving for the past couple of days and, oh man, did it make him sexy.  
The extra ruggedness, the way it framed his face, Dean could hardly look at the other without having to hide a very embarrassing boner.

Yesterday, Dean’s curiosity took over and suddenly, almost like an epiphany, he realised he needed to touch it. Yes, that’s right, needed to.

He deliberated all day on how to cop a feel without being obvious or making things awkward. In the end he eventually just caved in and approached Cas who was headed to the kitchen. He came in giddy, all smiles and hoping his dick wouldn’t betray him (which wouldn’t be the first time he made this request since moving in). He reached up feeling the bristles under his fingers, complimenting the, as he dubbed it, ‘peach fuzz’.

Dean saw Cas going all cherry, as he liked to call it, beneath the growth and it took all his strength not to just kiss him then and there. Cas thanked him gracefully for the compliment before banging around the kitchen swearing when he dropped a pan. Dean hoped this reaction was because of him and not just because of the compliment.

Today, Dean couldn’t help himself. He wanted to elicit the same response from Cas, whose facial hair had upgraded from peach fuzz in just a day. 

He called from the couch popping his head over the back, ‘Cas, you’re gonna have to stop growing your beard. If you get anymore handsome, I’m going to want to fuck you.’

Cas stopped dead in his tracks. His face pulled taut as if to hide something. Dean looked from his damn fine face and saw some glistening drops of water spotted along Cas’s chest and torso, that had not yet dried.

Dean swallowed when Cas approached. He came around the couch in front of Dean. 

‘Well that’s convenient,’ he said, ‘Since I want to fuck you too.’

He hiked his towel up and proceeded to sit on Dean’s lap. Dean got and eyeful of an exposed thigh and a very intense look before his lips were captured in Cas’s. It was long overdue, all passion, tongue, moaning and teeth. 

Dean pulled away to breathe. Cas rested his forehead on Dean’s and he took this opportunity to stroke Cas’s light beard. Dean and Cas met again at full force unable to wait for their breathing to get under control.

Dean couldn’t believe this was happening. He had Cas, actual Cas, on top of him. Grinding and moaning and he wanted Dean. That sent all the blood straight from his brain somewhere else.

Dean gripped Cas’s exposed thigh, the other hand on the small of his back, in an effort to get their crutches closer. Cas broke the kiss to pull Dean’s shirt off, growling as he kissed his way along his collar bone. Dean’s head was thrown back and was feeling particularly tight in his jeans. Dean wanted to move things along and managed to pull Cas away from him to wiggle out of his jeans. With some effort since Cas refused to move too far from Dean’s lap. Cas laughed as Dean struggled, his towel was a lot easier to remove.  
Finally, they were both unclothed, naked on their shared couch in their shared apartment and Dean could not imagine life getting any better. 

Dean kissed gently up and down Cas’s neck. He mumbled in between kisses, ‘I’ve. Been. Wanting. This. For. Years.’

Cas moaned out a me too in agreement before cutting to the chase. His patience was running thin. He gripped Dean’s dick and started pumping, catching the precum from the tip. Dean could not keep still, breathing out Cas’s name. He gripped tightly on Cas’s shoulders, fingers biting in. Dean would have stopped but Cas didn’t seem to mind. If anything it encouraged him further.

Dean had to concentrate all his thoughts on not coming, then and there, on Cas’s stomach and fist. As much as he would have liked that, he wanted to take this all the way.  
Dean growled out shoving Cas’s hand away. He was lucky to have never skipped leg day because he was about to do something he wasn’t sure he could pull off. 

He gripped one arm around his back, the other lower still, and hoisted himself up with Cas’s legs around him while gripping his shoulders. Dean knew he couldn’t make it to a bedroom like this. Not with his dick throbbing, almost rubbing against the Cas’s backside. The couch was just as good. Dean turned them around and threw Cas down onto the couch so he was lying across it. 

Dean took a moment to just look at Cas’s heavy breathing, red lips and erect member. Although Cas had been lax on shaving his face, he had clearly taken extra effort around the pelvic region. Smooth skin showing off his smooth round balls. 

Cas impatiently reached out for Dean and he couldn’t handle the teasing anymore, pouncing on Cas. Dean was intoxicated with the feel of their whole bodies pressed and twisted together. 

Dean had been wanting to do something with Cas for a while now and found his lips automatically exploring down the others writhing body, paying particular attention to his nipples. Dean found himself look up into Cas’s hooded eyes looking back down at him lain between his legs. Dean raised his eyebrows as if asking for permission and Cas only rolled his head back trying not to thrust towards Dean’s mouth. Dean welcomed this, not wasting anymore time, he gripped the base and licked a strip up one of the thick, angry veins catching some of the bitter precum on his tongue. He then started sucking with unabashed passion. Dean had thought more about this than pie, for god’s sake, and he was going to damn well enjoy his first time and make sure that Cas enjoyed it too.

By his twitching legs and groaning, Dean gave himself a bit of a pat on the back. Dean had always hoped that Cas would be vocal and this was more than he could ever ask for - sucking Cas off as he cried his name out in pleasure.

Dean kept up the rhythm hollowing his cheeks on the way down and circling the head with his tongue when he reached the tip. His saliva was making a delicious squelching sound and coating Cas’s balls in a fine shine, which dean decided to have a play around with. Cas back arched. Dean caught Cas’s eye and he was pleased to see how exhausted he looked. His was fingers quickly losing their tight grip on the couch. 

Cas reached out grabbing Dean by his hair and pulling him up his body. They melted into yet another kiss and Dean was happy that Cas seemed to enjoy them just as much as he did. Cas had barely loosened the grip on Dean’s hair and his dick twitched because of the tight feeling on his scalp. 

'I still want to fuck you Dean. Will you let me?’ Cas asked, gruffly.

‘Cas, I would literally let you do anything at this stage.’

‘In that case, go to my room. In the top drawer I have a bottle of cherry flavoured lubricant that I think you will enjoy.’

Dean took a moment to process before he tripped over their clothes in his haste to get to Cas’s room. Dean found it quickly and came running back out to find Cas standing in all his glory staring at Dean, eyes unwavering. He might have felt more self-conscience if he wasn’t so turned on. 

He approached and before he could do anything Cas said in a husky voice. 'On your knees Dean.' 

He wouldn’t have been able to stay standing even if he tried because of that. Dean knew what he had to do. He popped the cap and immediately smelled the aroma, mouth-watering and toes tingling. 

He would never be able to think of cherry pie in the same way again. Although not necessarily in a worse way. 

Dean coated his fingers and Cas took the bottle off him. Dean lathered Cas up, taking his time along his dick taking in all the fine edges. He couldn’t help himself and sucked some of the flavour off. Cherry mixed with cum, who would’ve known it could be so perfect. 

Cas, in much the same way as Dean had earlier, pushed him onto the couch, coating his own fingers. He knelt in between Dean’s legs, looking at him. 

‘Come on Cas, I need this.’ 

‘Are you sure?’ 

Dean moaned, ‘Yes. Please’

Cas quickly leaned over and gave him a peck before biting and tugging on his lower lip. He leaned back and circled Dean’s entrance with slick fingers, getting him used to the temperature and feeling. The anticipation was too much for Dean who said, ‘Come on, Cas, please.’

Cas started with one finger and dean hummed at the intrusion. He squeezed around Cas’s finger to let him know what he would be in for in a moment. Cas circled a bit before adding a second finger this time Dean moaned. 

It felt good to be so full. Cas, with a determined look set on his face, was intent on finding Deans prostate. Dean’s fingers curled and his back arched voice breaking. He had stimulated his prostate himself before but there was something about the others fingers that did him in. Combined with the ripping body and the serious, stoic look it was enough to make Dean struggle to hold on.

Cas worked on Dean, adding more fingers until Dean begged him, begged him to start fucking him. Cas was more than happy to oblige.

At just the tip, Dean was already gone knowing he would not last long with all of it in him. At the base, when Cas was balls deep, Dean knew that this is all he would ever need. Finally, Cas started to move getting used to Dean’s heat. 

They met each other in the middle. Cas’s deep grunts met Dean’s begging ones. Cas leaned back over wanting to be as close as possible when they came sweaty chests and breaths mingled together. Dean was close and Cas could feel it. He aimed for Dean’s prostate, hoping to get the other off hands free. Dean’s world exploded. He gripped Cas’s arms legs shaking as pleasure consumed him. Cas wasn’t too far behind unable to hold on much longer after witnessing that sight.  
Dean said through shallow breaths and hooded eyelids, ’Come for me baby, come inside.’

Cas, as usual when it came to Dean, could only oblige and let himself go before collapsing on top of him.

Dean was overwhelmed with all that had just happened. It was a lot to process and even now he couldn’t believe that he had post-sex Cas, his giant, all time, ultimate crush, in his arms clinging to Dean, breathing heavily. He waited for his heart to stop racing but figured it would be quite a while until he got used to this and he hoped sincerely that this special feeling would never go away. 

He stroked Cas’s jaw. This hair was the catalyst that had prompted all this and he thanked the facial hair heavens. 

He said to Cas, ‘Why don’t we clean up and go to bed?’

Cas’s head, pressed into deans neck, mumbled, ‘That sounds like a fine plan.’

‘Yours or mine?’

‘Mine. But Dean…’ Cas looked at him, ‘I don’t think I can go for round two just yet.’

‘Dude, me too. I just wanna fucking hug you like crazy.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pestering me with prompts


End file.
